Bori
Tori: "Kiss me." Beck: "Little weird...Let's do it!" - An exchange Between Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega (B'/eck and T/'ori). Bori is currently the second most popular pairing, rivaling Bade. It is sometimes called Teck (T'/ori and B/'eck) or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri')". Although Beck is Jade's boyfriend, there is some evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori might in fact like each other as more than friends. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts and become close friends with her, causing Jade to become quite jealous. When Jade wants to leave a situation involving Tori, Beck insists they stay and he always takes Tori's side. Bori also has many great fanfictions and has their own wiki. 'Bori Moments' '[[Season 1' 'Pilot' *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to care. *Beck calls Tori sweet while she's trying to get the stain out. *When Tori walks into the room in the middle of class, Beck smiles to himself. *When she is rubbing the stain out, he laughs and says, "You might be making it worse, actually" after that, they gaze dreamily into each others eyes. *He asks Jade if the "dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He got mad at Jade pouring coffee on Tori's head. *Tori asks Beck to kiss her, so that Tori can get even with Jade. * When Tori says that Beck should kiss her, he d oesn't object. *After Tori kissed Beck she said, "Man, I love this school!", probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck and continuing with the Alphabet Improv exercise. *After Tori and Beck were kissing, André was smiling like he knows what going on between those two. He might support Bori. *When the two were about to kiss, Beck was the first to lean in, probably because he wanted to kiss her. *When Jade kissed Beck before they started the alphabet improv, Tori rolled her eyes,'' probably'' because she was jealous. *During the alphabetical improv, when Beck fell to the ground because his character couldn't breathe the earth air, Tori grabbed onto his arm just before he fell. *Tori also helped Beck get up after Jade was eliminated. *After Tori said, "Man I love this school!" she glanced back up at Beck and then looked down and smiled excitedly. *After Jade poured the coffee on Tori, Beck watched her exit the classroom. *After they kissed Beck ran his hand over his hair with a satisfied expression and smiled. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends, in a flirty way. *Beck asks Tori "What'cha doin?" when she comes by her locker. *Beck looked at Tori and asked her if she wanted to join him and she nodded and smiled and replied, "Sure". *Tori ran to catch up with Beck and he turned around momentarily, waiting for her. * When Tori tries to ask Beck about The Bird Scene, he playfully pats her on the head, and says, "Later". *Beck helps Tori with her locker idea by showing her his locker. *Beck tells Tori to protect her face. *Beck seems quite intrigued about Tori's bird scene. *Beck looks back at Tori slightly when she's going back to her seat. *Beck asked Tori if she was ready. *Tori asks Beck abut the Bird Scene. *Beck claps for Tori and slightly nods for her as well. *Beck smiles while waiting for Tori. *Beck tells Tori the number one rule about the bird scene. *Beck also tells her that she's supposed to decorate her locker by herself when she shows everyone the dry erase board she put on her locker. *Beck tells her that the coconuts she got for Sikowitz are good ones. 'Stage Fighting' *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, Tori jumped on his back to try and protect Beck, not knowing that they were just stage fighting. *Beck smiled flirtatiously at Tori when she said she cared about him getting hurt while Jade wasn't looking. *Jade asked why Tori cared so much about Beck getting hurt, and she said that she figured that he suffers enough pain dating her. *After Jade says, "Wanna see pain." to Tori, Beck told her to sit down so Tori wouldn't get hurt. *Beck rolled his eyes when Jade said to Tori, "Hey partner, I can't wait for our fight...scene." *Beck constantly stares at Tori during Tori and Jade's fight scene. *Beck laughs at Tori's character's joke about bingo. *After the fight scene partners were announced, while everyone was leaving, Beck looked over to Tori. *When Tori and Jade were called up to fight, Beck looked over to Tori. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Beck calls Tori over to end the fight, he starts the question, "If you were my girlfriend..." Tori grins a little but then rolls her eyes when Jade laughed at the idea. *Tori comes to Beck's RV to convince him to get back with Jade, but he says he doesn't want to. *Beck liked Tori's generic boy voice. Specifically, he said, "I like it, do more". * When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck, she was really worried. *When walking away from Beck and Jade kissing, she jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other". *Tori is more worried about Beck in his RV than his and Jade's relationship. *When Tori asks if he lives in an RV, he hesitantly answers and runs his hand through his hair as if he's worried about her reaction. *When Beck asked Tori if she thinks he has to return to Jade, she made a really fake smile and nodded, that is clearly showing that she doesn't want them to get back together. *Beck tells Tori to stay during his argument with Jade. *Tori was the first one to ask Beck about the picture of him and Alyssa Vaughn. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play. Their characters fall in love with each other. *When Beck says, "I love you" in the play, he looks like he really does mean it. *When Beck says,"You're beautiful because I love you." Tori says, "Whoa." in a dreamy way. *Tori and Beck dance together and look into each others eyes numerous times throughout the performance. *When Beck puts Tori down, he looks at her with a flirty smile. * They almost kiss, as seen by screenshots from other cameras. *When "Finally Falling" ends, and Tori and Beck almost kiss, before looking in his eyes, Tori looks at Beck's lips, maybe implying that she wants to kiss him, or maybe that she wants him to kiss her. *Beck slowly puts Tori down after he lifts her up, showing he did not want to let her go. *After the song ends, Beck and Tori gaze at each other and smile. *When dancing along to Sinjin's disco dance music, Beck booty-bumps Tori playfully. *Beck points to Trina and Cat when he touches Tori's arm showing her that they have the mask removal stuff. *While everyone was crowding around and talking to Sophia Michelle, Beck was standing real close behind Tori. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. *Beck begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. *After Robbie says, "Are Beck and Jade going to break up?", Beck looks down and smiles. *Beck reaches over to touch Tori's pimple. *Tori smacks his hand away, while shouting "Don't touch it!" *When Jade says "Beck and I are not Splitsville" and Beck says, "Well..." Right when Beck said that, Tori immediately turned and looked at him. Maybe hoping he was being serious. *Whenever Tori was watching Robarazzi, if you look at the right corner, you would see Finally Falling with Tori and Beck looking at each other. Maybe she was watching it before? *When Tori saw the Beck & Jade car segment on Robarazzi, while she was at home, she closed her laptop with a upset face after the scene. *When Jade blamed Tori for what happened, Beck rolled his eyes, basically sticking up for Tori. 'Survival of the Hottest' *In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Tori (and Robbie). *Beck laughs when Tori says, "My arms feel like warm, wet ham". *Tori and Beck have a cute little argument when Beck tries to open the RV door but is unsuccessful. *Beck and Tori laid next to each other when they are waiting for Cat. *When Tori discovered that the expression was, "Thank you Captain Obvious" and not "Catherine obvious", Beck says "Who would Catherine be?", Tori says "Catharine could be a captain" in a sad voice. *Beck raises his eyebrows while he watches Tori (and Trina) fight. *Tori asks Beck, "What do we do?" and he responds, " I don't know.". 'Wi-Fi in the Sky'. *Beck says, "Guess that just leaves you and me," forgetting Jade or possibly just referring to the members of their group project. *Tori seems jealous when Jade and Beck argue and says she needs Beck. *Beck encourages Tori to continue writing the script, even after Cat and André have left. *Beck tells Tori how to spell, "EVIIIILLL". *Beck helps Tori write the script with Cat and Andre for their group project. 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck calls Tori and André to sit by him and (Jade). *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *Tori goes to great extents to get Beck his role back since she is the reason he lost it. *They hugged for a long time and it didn't seem like either of them wanted to let go of each other until Jade told them to. This is the first time we see them hug. *Beck told Tori about landing the movie role first. *Beck had a shy smile on his face when Tori gave him a congratulatory push for getting the role. *Beck takes Tori's piccolo after she tries to celebrate his getting the role with it and puts it in his bag. *Beck did not blame Tori after she got him fired. This shows that he cares more about Tori feeling guilty than getting fired from the movie. *Beck joked about Tori being Crystal Waters. *Tori had her hand on Beck's chest after they were told to stop hugging. *Beck smiles while hugging Tori. *Tori is happy for Beck when he said he got the role and also when he got it back after being fired. *When Jade and Beck were about to sit with Tori and Andre, Jade asked Beck if they can go eat somewhere else but he said no, implying that he didn't mind to sit with Tori and Andre. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and André helped Tori out of the fake vending machine. *Beck looked confused when Jade said that Tori didn't make the team. *Tori played ping pong with Beck first. *Tori stood in front of Beck after Sikowitz introduced her as the new ping pong member. *While Tori (and André) were upstage performing, Beck couldn't keep his eyes off of her, even when he drank. *Tori beat Beck at ping pong. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Every time when Jade would make comments about Tori and Daniel to make them feel awkward, Beck would apologize. *Beck (and Jade) went to find Tori after she sprayed the hot cheese on Cat and Daniel. *When Jade wanted to tell Cat about Tori and Daniel's past, Beck quickly said, "No you won't," defending Tori. *When Beck knew Daniel was Tori's ex-boyfriend he asked what was he doing in Hollywood Arts. *When Daniel joined Cat at lunch along with Tori, Beck, and Jade, Jade tried to make things awkward. *Both Beck and Tori asked Danny, " What are you doing here?". *Tori looked up at Beck when he was apologizing. *Beck asked Tori how Cat's brownie was. *Beck watched Tori get up and walk off. *Beck watched Tori leave the Blackbox Theater. *Beck walked up to Tori when she was exiting the tent. *After Beck apologized Tori watched him go. *Beck watched Tori run into the Blackbox Theater and later went to find her. *Beck called out Tori's name 5 times. *Beck looked at Tori sympathetically or with some type of emotion in his eyes. 'Freak the Freak Out' *When Tori says she can't go to Karaoke Dokie, Beck is the first to ask why. *Beck smiled and giggled when Tori called Jade a "gank". *When Tori went to go open the door and sees the guys, Beck looked like he wanted to look good for Tori. *When Tori grumpily asks Beck, (André, and Robbie) why they were there, he says, "Nice to see you too.", sarcastically. *Beck wanted to know what was on Tori's arm. *When Beck found out that the text message was from Tori, he immediately wanted to know what Tori said in her text message to André. *When Tori comes back, Beck shouts happily, "There she is!". *Beck asked Tori who was the special friend that was going to perform at Karaoke Dokie. *When everyone was going in for the group hug, Beck and Tori are beside each other. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Tori perform a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *During the scene, Beck and Tori have a cute little debate about spaghetti. *Beck giggled when Tori made the shirt Sinjin gave her go in the Turblow Jet. *Beck is very happy as Tori comes to him to play with the Turblow Jet. *Tori stands really close to Beck when she goes over to play with the Turblow Jet. *When Tori accidentally flipped the turbo jet's switch to reverse, Beck rushed by her to help her turn it off. *After Robbie asks where Rex was, Beck went in front of the Turblow Jet, hiding the damaged Rex. This shows that he didn't want Tori to get blamed for it. *As soon as Tori says she'll take Rex to the hospital Beck is the first to say he'll drive. *Beck tells Tori that the Turblow Jet sucks and blows. *They both try to get Rex out of the Turblow Jet. *Beck smiled at Tori's reaction when she sees Lendle's photo. *Tori looked behind her to look at Beck during a hospital scene. *Beck stood behind Tori while they were at the hospital. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck sat next to Tori. *Beck stood behind Tori when Trina ran in. *Beck sat beside Tori when Trina got up. *Beck stood beside Tori at the end of the performance. *Tori handed Beck her laptop when André * called Tori over to him. *Beck watched Tori go to Andre. *Whenever there was a line in the dance sequence Tori would stand in front of Beck. *During the performance Beck and Tori dance near each other in some points of the performance. 'Wok Star' *Tori agreed with Beck when he said the theater looked nice. *Beck wanted to know what happened after Jade told Tori she ruined her life. *Beck laughs slightly at Tori when she nearly drops her laptop. *Tori asked Beck if he wanted to go to the insane Chinese restaurant. *Beck said he may want to go to the insane Chinese restaurant with Tori, (Cat, André and Robbie). *Tori asked Beck (and Robbie) if they wanted to lend her $3000. *Tori plays a card game with Beck (also André, Cat and Robbie). 'The Wood' *After Trina makes Beck sniff her arm, Beck gives Tori a questionable look, and Tori says, "I have to live with her!" *When the Wood' is going on the announcer asks if Beck is getting tired of the same thing which he then answers the question by shrugging, possibly hinting that he may want to be with Tori. *Tori asked Beck if he wants to tryout for the reality show, which led to them having a conversation on why Beck doesn't want to be on a reality TV show. *Tori makes Beck lemonade, knowing he likes it. (From Jade Dumps Beck) *Beck and Tori have a fairly short conversation about pink lemonade and why it is pink. *Beck tries to get Jade away from Tori while André tries to get Tori away from Jade. *During the above fight, while the girls were spinning, Beck held his hands out to Tori. *While watching the fake phone call, André says," Man, this show is good." This shows that André might agree with the video meaning that Beck and Tori should be together. *Beck laughs when Tori yells "Nerd down!" Tori asks Beck (and Robbie) if they're gonna audition for 'The Wood'. *Beck called Tori (and Trina) a rebel. *While Jade and Tori are fighting in the theater, Beck can't keep his eyes off of Tori. *Tori said that Beck (and Andre) were great. *While the below phone call was rolling on the TV, Beck was not denying that the phone call happened between him and Tori. He didn't deny it happened until Jade flipped out. *The producers set up a fake phone call between Beck and Tori: Beck: Hey, it's Beck. Tori: Hi, baby! Beck: Sup Tori: My parents aren't home. Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Beck: So, guess what I want!? Tori: Aww, you want me to tickle your tummy? Beck: Yeah, sure! Tori: You should come over! Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. Tori: I won't tell her! Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! Beck: You make me happy! Tori: (kisses into the phone) Beck: Bye! Tori: Later! 'A Film by Dale Squires' *When Tori asks Jade what time it is and Jade doesn't tell her, Beck rolls his eyes and tells her the time instead. *Tori said that she wants Beck on the couch...for the scene. *Beck told Tori that he would give up his foot for the internet. *Beck looked back at Tori during the beginning of the episode. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck and Tori are the last ones who did not break character. *Beck breaks character when Tori and Beck wake up. *Beck didn't seem to be mad at Tori when she won the game. *Beck laughs at her when she is showing off that she is "victorious." *Both Beck and Tori bothered Sikowitz so badly that it caused him to leave the room. *When Beck is in character and is supposed to be invading everyone's personal space, he almost kisses Tori, but then Jade interrupts and says if he does, something very bad might happen to him. *Tori pats Beck on his back after the threat from Jade. *In character, Beck (Malcom) mostly invades Tori's (Officer Pedesco) space than anybody else. *Beck allows Tori to shove Raisin Bran in his mouth. *Beck and Tori both fall asleep in one room together. *Beck allows Tori to pour Raisin Bran on him. *When André went out Beck got near to Tori saying he wanted to eat more raisin bran maybe wanting Tori to fed him again. *When Jade asked in a sarcastic way if they were having fun eating raisin bran together Beck agrees liking to eat cereal with Tori. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *After Tori says that she is going to break up with Ryder, Beck said, "Good,", almost like if he was jealous that they were dating. *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade calls her stupid. *Beck tells Jade to go sit on the steps, defending Tori. *Beck (and Robbie) stop Ryder from leaving the stage by blocking and holding him back while Tori sings. *Beck looks back at Tori singing and smiles while he runs his hand through his hair after he (and Robbie) hold Ryder back. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Beck does Tori's stunt for her. It shows that he really cares about her. *Beck touches Tori's forehead and asks if she's sweating. * Beck tells Tori it's okay and that he's got this. *Beck looks surprised when Sikowitz says that Tori isn't a good singer. *Beck imitates Tori. *Tori thinks Beck looks good running away. *As Cat slaps Beck in their scene in the beginning, Tori looks worried. *Beck was happy when Tori finally manned up to falling. *Beck doesn't seem to be amused by Jade's imitation of Tori. *Beck wants to know what stunt Tori's doing. *Beck tells Tori she shouldn't tell the movie director that she doesn't want to do the stunt. *Beck looks a little surprised when Jade kicks Tori off the chair. *Beck doesn't look up from the script (he's seen laughing at it) and only looks up when Jade remarks, "That's not a pretty face." (He probably knew it was Tori and wanted to look at the face she was making.) *Beck didn't seem as annoyed as Andre and Jade did when Tori told them what stunt she was doing. *Tori showed Beck (and the rest of the gang) her resume. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *When Beck held back Tori from attacking Robbie, he kept on holding onto her even after she calmed down. *Beck felt bad when Trina was giving Tori a hard time. *Beck told Jade that she doesn't have to help Tori find the letters for the contest. *Beck looked at Tori and asked her sympathetically, "Trina giving you a rough time?" *When Ke$ha sings, "No VIP, sleaze.", Tori looks at Beck and laughs/smiles and he runs his hand through his hair and grins back at her and they share a moment looking into each others eyes. *Beck gives Tori the same look and running hand through hair motion as in Beggin' on Your Knees when she was performing; a possible sign of showing he's attracted to her. *Beck smiled when he found out that the contest was back on because Tori had another chance of winning. *Beck was bummed when the contest was supposedly over. 'Locked Up' *Beck came to Tori for help on what to do. * Tori asks Beck to go to Yerba. *Beck smiles flirtatiously at Tori and crosses his arms when she asks him to go with Yerba with her. *Tori also smiles back at Beck in a very cute way. *Beck wants to go to Yerba with Tori (and the rest of the gang). *Beck tried the hardest to save Tori when she was being pulled away by the guards. *Beck sat next to Tori in the duck truck, while they were escaping. *Beck helped Tori get in the duck truck. * Beck smiles at Tori while Tori and Jade are hugging. *Beck gets annoyed when Trina says that Tori isn't the perfect sister, isn't the most talented, or prettiest person. He says "How is this helping anything?" *Beck stood beside Tori when she's at the hotel manager's desk. *Beck held on to Tori. *They danced next to each other throughout most of the "I Want You Back" performance. * When everyone was asking the chancellor of Yerba to let Tori out of prison, the chancellor said no, so Jade gave up and Beck said no, wanting to get Tori out of the prison. *Tori placed her hand on Beck's leg while everyone was seated in the duck truck. *Beck stayed on stage with Tori, (Trina, Cat, and Robbie) while Jade and André fled. *When Tori's shoe hit the chancellor in his eye, Beck looked worried for her. * Tori and Beck told the hotel manager that they want to go home. *While Sikowitz drove off withe everyone in the duck truck, Tori had her hand on Beck's back. *Beck shouted,"NO!" while the guards were taking Tori away. *After Sikowitz said that that's a promise they're gonna have to break, both *Beck and Tori look at the hotel manager at the same time. *Beck, (Robbie and Sikowitz) tried to get Tori's parents, lawyers and American ambassadors on the phone to get Tori out of prison. *After Jade said, "Well we tried.", Beck said, "No." and pulled her back wanting to keep trying to get Tori out. *Beck said, "Thank you." when the chancellor said they'll let Tori go. *Beck said, "We'll take her and go." wanting to get Tori out of prison. *Tori asked Beck what André was saying. 'Helen Back Again' * When Tori was turning off her 'Make it Shine' locker's lights, Beck was standing next to her and he looked really sad and sympathetic for her. *Beck came up with the idea to make Tori stay at Hollyward Arts. *When Tori said she was going home, Beck pulled her back. *Beck told Helen that she isn't supposed to get kicked out. *When Jade said that Tori had to leave * Hollywood Arts, Beck defended Tori. *After Beck was done talking to Helen, he gestured for Tori to go up to her while she was walking up to her. *When Jade said she wanted some gum, Beck, for once, didn't go with her. He stayed with Tori, Cat, Andre, Rex, and Robbie. *Beck,(Cat, Andre, Rex and Robbie) went to find Helen to talk to her about Tori leaving. *When Helen asked why they were asking about Tori Vega, Beck pointed to Tori. *While they were talking to Helen, Tori stood beside Beck. *Tori asked Beck,(Cat, Andre, Rex and Robbie) about whether Trina should be able to stay at Hollywood Arts or not. *Beck was the one, to tell Helen about Tori. Crossovers 'iParty with Victorious' * They do a scene together in which they are husband and wife. * When Sikowitz laughs uncontrollably, they back away together. *When Tori put her hand on Beck's chin, Beck leaned in. *When they were screaming in their scene, Beck wrapped his arms around Tori. *At the lunch table, Tori is sitting near Beck until Steven showed up. *When Steven joined the table at lunch, Beck looked pretty annoyed. *At the end of the mash-up there was going to be a hug between them but it was cut short, Tori held her arms out and Beck ran his hand through his hair with a smile on his face. * At the end of the mash-up, Beck looks a few times at Tori before she comes up to him and gives him a hug. *Beck told Tori that it was, "Shooting some B-Ball." and not, "Chewing some meatballs." 'Bori Hints From TheSlap.com' *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: *Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) *Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (In a Sarcastic way). *On the photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog." *On a photo of Jade, Cat and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff!" calling them all hot. *Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments before that crazy dog (which Jade bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. *Beck wrote on Tori's wall: *Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious ! *Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? *Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. *Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? *Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. *Beck: L8r Tori. :( *On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes on the picture he took: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha." This means that he might like Beck and Tori being together. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says, "Lemonade for Beck." *The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. *In a clip of "Beck Falls for Tori" Tori mentions how sweet Beck is...and pretty. *When Beck wrote in his wall that his girlfriend was going to sing Tori wrote "What, no love for Louise Nordorf?" *In the "Tori Takes Requests: Hamburger" video, Beck sits real close to Tori. *Beck moves all the way from where he was sitting just to go sit by Tori. *In the hamburger video, Beck also puts his arm behind Tori. *Also in the video, Beck makes Tori into a hamburger. *When Beck puts lettuce on Tori's stomach, he pats her stomach a little bit, and she shouts, "Don't push so hard!". He replies with,"I didn't push!" *Beck adds a condiment (ketchup) to the 'Tori' hamburger, even though she shouts, "No condiments!" *Beck posts the video of him and Tori singing "Finally Falling" and he puts the caption as "Tori didn't want me to post us singing 'Finally Falling'...but I did anyway!" *André posted a pic of Tori and Beck in his RV. *They use the same smileys in their status updates during Mustache week. *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade was being mean to her about getting expelled from Hollywood Arts on TheSlap.com. 'Bori Hints From Music Videos' *In the All I Want Is Everything music video, Tori texted Beck about Dean first. 'Bori Hints From Nick Promos' A Victorious promo said that Tori was "falling hard" for Beck. A promo for "The Wood" made it seem as though Beck and Tori are secretly dating (note: this may have been done simply to draw in more viewers) 'Bori Facts' * Beck and Tori are seen laughing together in the opening sequence for Season 1 *Beck is seen playing the guitar beside Tori in the Season 1's opening sequence. *Beck and Tori are seen laughing together again when Beck is lying down on Jade's lap. *Beck and Tori both wear purple (the previous Bori color) together in Beck Falls for Tori. Episodes with a Bori Main Plot or Subplot *Pilot - Tori kisses Beck to get back at Jade. *'Beck's Big Break '- Tori helps to get Beck his role back after she accidentally got him fired. *'Beck Falls for Tori '- Beck does Tori's stunt for her. 'Dan Schneider's Bori Hints' *Dan said himself, (he posts everything on TheSlap), and in the gallery Beck Falls For Tori, Tori said, "Not '''like fall, as in '''love." *Dan made the fake phone conversation between Beck and Tori happen in The Wood. 'Bori Songs' *'Finally Falling - Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia (Official Bori Song)' *Long Shot - Kelly Clarkson *Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *Daydream - Miranda Cosgrove *BAM - Miranda Cosgrove *I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance *Forever - Chris Brown *Denial - Sugababes *Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You - David Archuleta *Brighter - Paramore *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *CrushCrushCrush - Paramore *You and I - Anarbor *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *Round And Round - Selena Gomez *I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick *Boys with Girlfriends - Meiko *Misery Business - Paramore *All I Wanted - Paramore *Just the Girl - The Click Five *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again - Usher *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha *Rhythm Of Love - Plain White T's *Love Like Woe - The Ready Set *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *Safe With Me - Jojo *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees *If You're Not The One - Daniel Beddingfield *Lips Of An Angel - Hinder *With You - Chris Brown *You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson *Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects *Yours to Hold - Skillet *Secret Smile - Semisonic *Dare You To Move - Switchfoot *Catch Me - Demi Lovato *Every Time We Touch - Cascada *Your Love Is A Song - Switchfoot *Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift *Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever *Trouble - NeverShoutNever *Crush - Ciara *Can't Find The Words - Karina Pasian *Why Can't I - Liz Phair *Don't Cha - The Pussycat Dolls *Stick Around - Ariana Granda & Graham Phillips *I Think I'm In Love With You - Jessica Simpson *A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez *My Boo - Usher ft. Alicia Keys *Quiet - LIGHTS *I'd Lie - Taylor Swift *Kiss Me - Sixp ence None The Richer *The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson *Never Change - Chase Coy *Rocketeer - Far East Movement *Fearless - Taylor Swift *I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We *Smile - Avril Lavigne *The Little Things - Colbie Caillat *Boats and Birds - Gregory and The Hawk *Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush *The Nicest Thing - Kate Nash *Someone Like You - The Summer Set *Someone Like Me - Atomic Kitten *Don't Let Go - En Vogue *Think About Love - Indiana Evans *The Girl With Everything - Indiana Evans *Dilemma - Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Gone - Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Into Your Arms - The Maine *So Contagious - Acceptance *If I Had You - Adam Lambert *All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter *Forever Baby - Matt Bennett and Jake Farrow *Super Bass - Nicki Minaj *Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney *In Your Arms - Stanfour *I Know You Know - Big Time Rush feat. Cymphonique *Shakespeare - Miranda Cosgrove *She Ain't You - Chris Brown *U Smile - Justin Bieber *Wonderwall - Oasis *You'll Never Know - VersaEmerge *Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg *Super Cute - NeverShoutNever *Her Eyes - Pat Monahan *Sick Inside - Hope Partlow *Dancing On My Own - Robyn *Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk - Plan White T's *Assassin - John Mayer *Love Me - Justin Bieber *Anymore - Travis Tritt *Call Your Girlfriend - Robyn *Next to You - Justin Bieber ft. Chris Brown *Stuck In The Moment - Justin Bieber *Somebody To Love - Justin Bieber *Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney *To Be With You - David Archuleta *Lucky - Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat *Until You're Mine - Demi Lovato *I Do - Colbie Caillat *Take Me Away - Keyshia Cole *You're My Favorite Song - Demi Lovato 'Bori Fan Representation' ]] Official Song:' Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia', because the two sang this song together in the sixth episode "Tori The Zombie." The two gazed into each others eyes and smiled at each other numerous times throughout the performance. They seemed to have a real connection when they were singing this song together. The song also sort of does describe their current relationship on the show. They seem to fall for each other more and more every day, and they're finally realizing that. Official Game:' Stare Off', because of this video. Victoria Justice VS. Avan Jogia Stare off! Official Number':' 10, because they kissed in the first episode for exactly 10 seconds. Official Color: Blue, because blue represents Beck's laid- back, go with the flow personality and Tori's kind, care-free personality. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger Official Drink: Pink Lemonade,' '''because of the little conversation about why it's pink in "The Wood." Official Mascot: '''Zombies', because Tori was wearing a zombie mask in "Tori The Zombie" when her and Beck first sang together during the play. Official Animal:' Undecided' Official Romantic Spot: Sikowitz' Classroom, because that is where they first met and where they shared their first kiss. Official Website: Bori Wiki 'Bori Fanfictions' *Wish Upon a Star *Bori *A Strange Event *I Want To Believe In More Than You and Me *Love Letters *always helps Comfort always helps *Everything Changed by ramy4eva211 * Lessons Learned (Hints of Bat and Bade) * Stop the World *Angel by Marked-TIVA *Good Bye Jade Hello Tori by sillybandz12 *Keep Our Secret Safe Victorious by H2Ojustaddwatertales *Ryders Revenge *Their Texts by Multi-Shipper Girl *The Bori Alphabet by ramy4eva211 *The Music or the Misery by LuanrStar *Bori333 by a-jaylovesyou *Dare Week *Bori Friendship Drabbles *Like Lust Love or All The Above *Tonight *Eternity *Vindicated *Beautiful Deceit *Brush With Fate *Furtive Touches *That Should Be Me *She Shines Through *A New Beginning *Not Supposed to See Them *After You *Lost *Love Lust and Life *Make Me Shine *Prom Leads to Problems *Batwoman Victorious *Love Will Tear Us Apart *Just Acting *If Eyes Could Speak *youve just got to remember *She Shines Through *Silent Lyrics *Best friends Brother *The Beautiful Ones *BFB *Ten Years Total *Breathing Underwater *Gambling With Desire *Our songs sung like grenade explosions *I Didnt Mean To But *The proportions of a perfectionist *A Victorious Story: All Grown Up *Perfectly Imperfect *Victorious A Bori Love Story *Im Yours Okay? *The Cheer Up *Baby Steps *Just you and me against the world *Wonderland *But its true and you know that *Remember Me As I Am When Im Gone *As We Go On *A week in the life of beck oliver *Victorious: A Twilight Story *Youre the Reason that Im Not Afraid to Fly *Here For You Note: If you read these fanfictions, please write a review telling the author what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Bori Quotes' ~~ (The very first Bori moment) (Tori bumps into Beck and spills his coffee on his shirt.) Beck: Woah, hey. Tori: Oh my gosh. (Beck looks at Tori and smiles.) Beck: Uh...it's cool. Tori: No, I spilled coffee on your..ugh, here..I think it's coming out. (Tries to get the stain out of Beck's shirt by rubbing it in.) Beck: '''Seriously, it's okay. You're..you're sweet, but you might be making it worse actually. ''(Tori and Beck stare at each other for a long moment, before Jade walks in.) ''(Pilot) ~~ '''Tori: I know what'll make you feel better. Beck: Jumping jacks? Tori: '''Kiss me. '''Beck: Little weird....Let's do it. (They kiss.) Tori: Man I love this school! (Pilot) ~~ Beck: '''I better go hose her down. '''Tori: '''I'm so sorry! '''Beck:'' (Pats her on the head.)'' Stop saying that. (Beck's Big Break) ~~ Tori: Hi Beck. Beck: Tori Vega? Tori: That's me! Beck: Are you sure you aren't Crystal Waters? Tori: You got the the call?! Beck: I'm back on the movie! Tori: Yay! (They hug each other until Jade walks over and counts down.) ''(Beck's Big Break) ~~ '''Beck': Hey, why is it pink? Tori: It's pink lemonade. Beck: I've never seen any pink lemons. Tori: There are no pink lemons. Beck: ... So what makes it pink? Tori: Well... you know, it's... shut up! (The Wood) ~~ Tori:'' Beck....Beck....Beck (While looking around for him.)'' Beck: 'Yes? ''(In a girly voice.) '' '''Tori: '''Beck?! '''Beck: '''I'm not Beck, I'm you. ''(While walking up to Tori.) 'Tori: '''Wait, wait....how did you....where, where did you get that dress? '''Beck: '''Cat made it. (While swinging the bottom of the dress from side to side and smiling) Are you sweating? ''(Touches Tori's forehead with his hand to see if she's sweating.) 'Tori: '''Yeah. I think I'm having an anxiety attack. I don't wanna do the stunt. I'm scared. '' '''Beck: It's okay.'' I got this. (While taking of her sunglasses.) '' Tori: 'What are, what are you? (While Beck puts the sunglasses on and fixes 'his' hair.)'' 'Beck: '''Shhh....wait here. (Runs off to do the stunt.)'' 'Tori: '''Do I look that good running away? ''(Tori pretends to run away) (Beck Falls for Tori) ~~ '''Tori (as unnamed character): There's something you wanna tell me. I can feel it. Beck '(as unnamed character)': What can a man tell his wife only minutes before the world ends. (While Beck stops leaning on the black box and walks closer to Tori) Tori '(as unnamed character)': '''That there's hope? '''Beck(as unnamed character):' When all hope is gone, what can we hope for? ''(Tori reaches out to touch Beck's chin.) (Beck leans in) (Tori touches Beck's chin.) '''Tori(as unnamed character):' More hope. ''(Sikowitz yells, "And the comet hits!") (They hold onto each other.) '''Beck and Tori: AHHHH! (iParty with Victorious) ~~ Penny (Tori): I don't know. Bellhop (Beck): It's okay that you don't know. Penny (Tori): But you deserve an answer. Bellhop (Beck): I can wait, for you I would wait a thousand years. Penny (Tori): But that's so many! Bellhop (Beck): '''I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer, but I do, love you. ''(Penny (Tori) turns around and begins to walk away.) '' '''Penny (Tori): '''Because I'm beautiful? '''Bellhop (Beck): I don't love you because you're beautiful, (While walking up behind her.) (Bellhop (Beck) reaches out and grabs her shoulder and turns her around.) Bellhop (Beck): You're beautiful because I love you. Penny (Tori): Whoa. (Tori the Zombie) ~~ Beck: What'cha doing? Tori: Angrily throwing books into my locker can't you tell? (Tori slams her locker.) Beck: Have you figured out how to decorate it yet? Tori: Yes, look I put a stripe on it, can't you see the stripe? Beck: I see the stripe. Tori: I don't know what to do. Beck: Why don't you do something....you know....creative and deep? Tori: What'd you do to yours? Beck: Come on. (Beck nods in the direction of his locker and takes Tori to his locker and shows it to her.) Tori: Clear? Beck: Transparent...I've got no secrets...and neither does my locker. Tori: But...Oh! that is creative and deep. Beck: Yeah. Tori: So...anyways, about the Bird Scene... Beck:'' (Smiles then pats her on the head.)'' Later! (Beck walks off.) (The Bird Scene) ~~ Beck: Hey, you wanna come to lunch with us? Tori: Sure, just let me... (SIkowitz throws a ball at her.) Tori: AHH!' ' (Later) Beck: Protect your face. (Beck walks out.)' (The Bird Scene) ~~ Beck: Come with? Tori: Sure.'' (While nodding and smiling)'' (They all walk off, but Beck waits for Tori and then they both walk off together.) ''(The Bird Scene) ~~ '''Tori: '''Okay, if you had to give up the internet or one of your feet? '''Beck: '''Say a foot. '''Tori:' Really, you would all give up a foot to keep the internet? Beck: Totally. Tori: '''I know, but my foot's a part of my body and the internet is, yeah my foot. (A Film by Dale Squires) ~~ '''Tori: Okay, ugh...let's start the first shot. Beck! Beck: '''Yeah? '''Tori: Let me have you on the couch... (Jade says,"Girl" in a warning tone.) Tori: ...for the shot! (A Film by Dale Squires) ~~ Beck: Hey, it's Beck. Tori: '''Hi, baby! '''Beck: Sup? Tori: My parents aren't home. Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Beck: So, guess what I want!? Tori: Aww, do you want me to tickle your tummy? Beck: Yeah, sure! Tori: You should come over! Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. Tori: I won't tell her! Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! Beck: You make me happy! Tori: (Kisses into the phone.) Beck: '''Bye! '''Tori: Later! (The Wood) note: this conversation is staged and in reality did not happen between Tori and Beck ~~ Tori (Officer Pedesco): I need to see your license and registration! Beck (Malcom): Oh! Sorry that constable...(Grabbing her face.) I don't have a car so I have no such documents in my trouser pockets. (Jade (Betty-Sue) turns looking at Tori & Beck (Officer Pedesco and Malcom) with' a jealous/angry face)'' '''Tori: (Officer Pedesco): Why don't you stop invading my personal space?! And how about a little of this Raisin Bran? Beck: (Malcom): I'm game, so why don't you pop a dabble into my mouth? (Tori begins to shove some Raisin Bran in Beck's mouth) (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) ~~ Beck (Malcom): Have you ever seen a carnivorous wilder beast rubbing about Dan Schneider? (While poking Tori (Officer Pedesco) repeatedly.) Tori (Officer Pedesco): 'I am a police officer! '''Beck (Malcom): '''I'll back off then. ''(Stops poking her.) (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) ~~ 'Beck (Malcom): '''Hey, what time is it? '''Tori (Officer Pedesco): '''Ah, ah, you broke character, you lost, I am a police officer and I am "victorious!" ''(While getting up, pointing in Beck's (Malcom's) face.). (Beck (Malcom) smiles.) '''Tori (Officer Pedesco): Enjoy some Raisin Bran, you freakish brit! ''(While picking up the Raisin Bran and pouring it on Beck (Malcom) who is smiling and not stopping her.) '' '''Tori (Officer Pedesco): This is Officer Pedesco, code 3, ''(insert siren noise here) HA! (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) ~~ Tori: What's going on? Beck: My aunt says we can't go to Cancun. Tori: Aw...how come? Beck: 'She found out I was bringing Jade. ''(Sikowitz says "HA!") ''(Locked Up) ~~ '''Beck: '''So, I heard some of you guys are gong to Yerba. '''Tori: '''Yes, yes we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us Beck? '''Beck: '''Oh, that'd be great thanks. (Locked Up) ~~ '''Beck: '''Tori!...Yo Tori! ''(Later) '''Beck: Tori!...Tori!...Yo Tori! (After Jade throws the broom at the tent.) Tori: OW! (After Jade says "Come out to play!") Tori: Leave me alone. Beck: What up with the cheese attack on Cat? (Tori gets up out of the tent while Beck walks towards her.) Tori: I don't know. I mean I'm so not the jealous type. I've never ever done anything like this before but seeing my ex-boyfriend make out with Cat, I guess I just... I just lost it for a second and next thing I knew my hand was on the cheese valve. Uh, I have to go apologize to them (Tori walks off and Beck and Jade watch Tori leave and put down the sausage.) (Cat's New Boyfriend) ~~ Tori: Okay, well I'm going home now, forever. Beck: No, you're not leaving this school.'' '' (While pulling her back.) (Later) Beck: I mean, we're all going to talk to Helen about this right now. (Later) Beck: 'Come on, let's go find Helen. ''(Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie walk off to go find Helen.) ''(Helen Back Again) 'Bori In Real Life Even though Tori and Beck have so much chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is so much better. Victoria and Avan are actually best friends in real life. They tend to hang out almost all the time. They have so many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 95% chance they're next to each other. If there not hanging out they're always talking on Twitter. (See:Vavan) Bori Video Gallery Click Here to see the Bori Video Gallery! 'Bori Photo Gallery' Click Here to see the Bori Photo Gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships